Whether for providing heat, for purely decorative purposes, or for value enhancement, wood burning stoves have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications for situations where a fireplace is not feasible or desired. In some instances, wood burning stoves have been inserted into fireplace boxes. Stoves are often preferred over open fireplaces because many wood stoves have the capability to heat large spaces efficiently. Most stoves are able to burn for extended periods of time, such as over night, without refueling or reloading, further enhancing the preference over fireplaces.
With this extended burning of wood as the primary fuel comes the challenge of providing an efficient stove that meets the Environmental Protection Agency requirements and state agency requirements for emissions, including particulate material and gases. Many wood burning stoves utilize a catalytic combustor to finalize the burning process and reduce particulate materials and gases. However, the catalytic combustors can become fouled or otherwise rendered inefficient, especially when other than selected materials are burned within the stove. Additionally, the catalytic combustors are quite expensive and must be periodically replaced.
In order to avoid using a catalytic combustor, many stove designs are aimed at providing optimum airflow within the burning chamber so that complete combustion, reduction of particulates and unburned gases, and optimum heat generation are obtained. The airflow patterns are generally created by the addition of various channels and/or baffles within the stove, in particular, within the main combustion chamber, to create a secondary combustion chamber. The use of fixed or stationary baffle plates for manipulating air flow within the combustion chamber are known for wood burning stoves, and are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,876 (Henry et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,843 (Henry et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,794 (Henry et al.), each of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
Depending on the design of the various channels or baffles, loading of wood into the stove can be hampered. For example, some baffles are positioned extending essentially parallel to the top surface of the stove. If the stove is a top-loading stove, that is, where wood can be inserted into the combustion chamber through the top surface of the stove, such baffles hinder access to the combustion chamber. What is desired is an improved stove design having optimal air flow patterns to increase combustion efficiency, reduce emissions, and provide easy access to the combustion chamber.